Revenge on Sho
by SnowRider14
Summary: Ren has had enough torture as it is, Yashiro was now finally ready to take on the real challenge up ahead. To place a revenge on FUWA SHO! With help from Kyoko, Luke and Ren. One word, NATSU IS BACK


Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, but I do own Luke. I would kill Sho… GRRRRR BURNING!

REVENGE!

I am back after 6 months of horror, I mean all the pranks we played on Ren for the last 3 months was great fun and all but from hanging on poles, dropped into the lake and even sudden death pits… I think I should REALLY stop messing with Ren. Even if Yashiro begged me, I wouldn't do it anymore. Best friends or not, I do not want to end up in the crocodile pit… That was Ren's last threat on the plane.

"Seriously, the both of you should find something more productive to do."

Sighed Ren, as we went to collect our baggages. Yashiro who recently turned into a sadist, and that I would admit, has acquired the ability to have a creepy smile.

"Sure Ren, how about this. I will not play any more pranks on you provided…"

I curled my fingers together and prayed 'confess to Kyoko, confess to Kyoko, confess to Kyoko,'

"You help play the prank on Sho…"

We both looked at Yashiro in confusion. I mean after all we did to him… drive him close to insanity and all… I could see it in his eyes that he was willing to confess to her than to go through all this again. I think 3 months really placed him on the edge, he probably wished we'd just leave him alone. At that point I can ask him to serve me for life and I bet he would have gone through it easily enough.

"Sure…"

Ren smiled… hey, that looks like Yashiro's current grin, except it has a sort of gentleman look to it! You know, I think I know who influenced Yashiro in the first place. I looked innocently at one to another. What are we doing? Does it include risks? Would I be hanging on a pole again?

"Count me in!"

I am a masochist alright. Who cares about hanging on poles! I want to torture Sho. I have heard of this Sho figure, and let me tell you this… I smell a rat! (no offense to all Sho fans).

"Of course Luke, we need your help too… we need all the handsome men we can get. After all, you are a rising star…"

I laughed, rising star? I am already in USA billboards, topping the charts as one of the best singers. I am here because I wanted to spend time with Ren!

"I heard Sho's style is almost like you…"

"Luke has been in this business since he was 14 years old Yashiro. He is a sempai in terms of Sho's singing."

Yashiro smiled as he said in a cheery tone.

"I have a plan… and this requires Kyoko's participation…"

"OHHH! I get to see Kyoko darling up close? It's my dream come true!"

Ren glared at me, I think the practical jokes we played on him went a tad too far. I mean I have always seen her acting as other characters, and I have seen her from a distance but I have never come into close contact with her. Personally I can't wait to see her!

As soon as we all arrived at the arrival area, we could see a girl in vivid pink overalls, waiting for us. I got too excited as I sprinted through the screaming fan girls as I ran towards the girl in pink overalls. Yashiro told me she had orange hair, so there is no way I would get it wrong…

"KYOKO DARLING! 3"

I gave her a big bear hug, I could hear her scream in surprise. Ren was right behind me… I felt like I was being pried away from her instantly. I whimpered for a minute but allowed Ren to wrench me for the girl.

I finally gazed upon the girl, she looked so… CUTE! I know, I haven't really known her but because I heard about her so much… it is inevitable to like her. She was shocked and she seemed to be frozen stiff. It was funny to watch her process what is wrong but she seemed to have recovered.

"Welcome back Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, Fitzgerald-san."

"Call me Luke! I heard so much about you, also I seen your movies!"

I was practically bouncing up and down. Kyoko seemed to be slightly taken aback.

"Kyoko, we were going to ask for your help again…"

Kyoko looked up at Ren before she said in a very stern tone.

"I am not doing anything to make Tsuruga-san feel upset again! Last time I did so I… Mmpshhfkd"

Ren smiled as he kept his hand on her mouth and steered her out the door.

"Well now, we don't need to tell the world and our fans Mogami-san."

Kyoko seemed to understand as she opened the door to the limo and allowed us to go in. She was last to join us in the car.

"Sit here with me Kyoko-chan!"

I literally yanked her to sit right beside me, I could see Ren's eyebrow twitch but Kyoko who had seemed to have quickly become accustomed to my behaviour didn't react as much as the initial shock.

"Well Kyoko, it isn't about Ren…"

Yashiro leaned in as he said in a very low tone

"It is about torturing Sho…"

Now I think I can abandon the thought of saying Yashiro inherited the evil smirk from Ren, I swear to god this woman could have been Satan's daughter. I felt a deep dark aura emit around her signalling danger and I inched away in fear.

"Well then… tell me your perfectly crafted plan… for I am ALL ears."

We all listened through the whole journey and in the end when we all got out of the car I was smiling brightly. I think I am going to go shopping!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sho's point of view- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was very busy, and I stress on the word **BUSY**. However, I happen to hear that Kyoko was shooting as an angel here. It isn't because I wanted to reminisce about the angel and demon play we both did. I did keep the video where I stared at her as I fall. NOT because I liked her. The last time I kissed her was to keep her focused on where her vengeance should be.

Why am I here? I heard that there was an interview directed at Kyoko to find out what kind of men she likes. I don't care, but perhaps if she described me I could unintentionally walk by… the rumour would definitely be enough to drive her towards me.

I walked towards the place where they were meant to meet at the set. I realized there wasn't anyone around. Thinking this was some trick I quickly turned around and was greeted by the sight of…

"Oh my, guess who turned up for my interview…"

I was shocked. I mean I have known Kyoko to be very beautiful when she played the angel in my promo clip but to have her here standing there like a model with her hair nicely combed with her lips cherry pink and seductive eye shadow. I realized that if I had given her everything she wanted and more, perhaps she would have looked like this with a plus that she would only see me in her eyes.

"Boys, come see who I have met."

What did she mean, boys… WHAT THE! When she mentioned boys, three men appeared. I would never be surprised if I see Ren and his manager beside her. But wasn't the man who was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt showing his well-toned body… not to mention dog ears on his head and a collar around his neck LUKE FITZGERALD?

That man is my favourite singer of all time! I literally worshipped the ground he walks on, yet he worships the ground my thrown garbage walks on. Ren was no joke either, as he was dressed in black shirt with a white jacket with a loose red tie. Yashiro I always believed to be the most civilised of them all, (not that I didn't hope that Luke Fitzgerald was civilised) did something I couldn't foresee.

Yashiro didn't really resemble Ren or Luke but he did his own style. He did a butler outfit. I couldn't blink as I watched with my eyeballs transfixed on the sight in front of me. Kyoko acting all sexy and surrounded by men…

"Is this that Fuwa Sho man you always talk about? Hmph, some hot shot he is…"

Kyoko stroked Lukes blond hair as she smiled in a very coy like way.

Luke grabbed her into a hug as he rubbed his head onto her neck and whispered to her skin as every other man here could hear.

"I am so much better than he is right Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko merely smiled. Yashiro jumped in and lifted his hand and replied

"Your highness, allow me to guide you to somewhere less glaring and so you could rest your feet."

Kyoko smiled as she ran her fingers over his face stroking it before placing her hand on his hand as he escorted her somewhere better. I was wordless, spell bounded that I followed where ever she went. It was no surprise she got into the set and the moment she seated herself on a chair… Luke sat beside her with his head on her lap.

"We should practice for my interview shouldn't we?"

"Of course…"

They all replied in unison before Kyoko turned towards me and smiled in a very attractive flirtatious way. I almost went towards her and got on my knees perhaps beg her to stroke my hair or something… NO! I bit my lip as I watched her cautiously.

"Sho, since you are the only one NOT part of the interview care to help us run it through?"

The moment she snapped her fingers Yashiro handed me the sheet of questions to ask. My eyes tried in vain not to pop out of their sockets. These questions… I want to know their answers! Especially the answer to the last one.

"Why should I do it? I am not here to do something like that…"

The three men looked slightly angry at me. Each carrying their own glare I felt like if glares could hurt I wouldn't just die. I would be revived again and then killed and then revived once more and then killed by each of them! Luke screeched first.

"How dare you rebel!"

"Hmph, he is definitely not worth the trouble your highness…"

Ren stood purely silent but then Kyoko turned to Ren and looked at him before asking him

"What should I do with him…Ren?"

"Accidents always happen Kyoko-sama… I wouldn't be surprised that he found himself in a car crash tomorrow because of some faulty break…"

Have you ever heard of the word BLACKMAIL? I think you should look it up.

"FINE! I will read the damn thing!"

I read it because I wanted to find out what she says to all these questions, not because I felt threatened.

"Question 1, what type of a guy do you like?"

Kyoko placed smiled in a very alluring way as she replied

"I like a guy who's… cheerful…"

Luke leaned towards Kyoko allowing her to pat his head and whimpered when she remove her hand as she moved on to the next characteristic.

"Loyal…"

Yashiro leaned in to allow Kyoko's hand to graze his face slightly, but he only looked at Kyoko. Kyoko turned her head and said

"Someone with talent and knowledge… nothing short of a perfect man…"

Kyoko slid her other hand to finger Ren's rather loose tie. Ren only merely watched her in a very contented way. She never ever looked at me when she says these words, not that I noticed.

"What is the height of your ideal man?"

"I am afraid sometimes I believe Yukihito is a tad too short for my taste, but he is undeniably loyal to me."

Yashiro smiled as he replied in a rathe suggestive tone.

"I will always be loyal to you only, your highness."

"Good… I prefer men at least 186 cm tall…"

I felt a sharp jab at me and my height. That really makes me mad… but I couldn't say anything that wouldn't sound like a child arguing. She was no Kyoko right there… she seemed to be the mistress of an on growing HAREM!

"I see… So far how many people meet that standard?"

"Only Luke and Ren so far… men these days aren't what they use to be. These are rare specimens I have here…"

Oh they were rare specimens alright. To be going through something like that… they must be crazy! Who is pulling their strings? There is no human like them to go and obey her willingly! In the past I was all her standards required. As long as it was Fuwa Sho, then there is no problems. Where this all this stuff come from?

"Would you likely date one of your fellow celebrities? Or are you the type to fall in love with a regular joe?"

At this she wrinkled her nose as if I said something disgusting!

"Regular Joe? I realize how celebrities BREAK a regular Joe's heart. No thanks, I think I will stick to the most CAPABLE and TALENTED celebrities.

"Like me Kyoko-chan!"

"Very much like you Luke…"

I watch but my temper is rising, FINALLY the last question!

"So who is your most likely choice?"

I looked up barely able to keep my temper in control, I was just waiting for something to make me blow my head off.

"mmm… someone among the three of course. But my favourite is definitely… Ren."

Kyoko's fingers once more on Ren's loose tie as she gave it a playful yank and leaned onto his chest and smiled at me as if she was getting ready to take a picture! Ren smiled.

"And you are the only one I truly serve Kyoko-sama…"

Ok… I had enough of this sick game! I threw the paper on the ground and stomp on it three times before I glared at Kyoko in a menacing way. She only stood up and returned my glare in the same icy cold content. But the way she did it was sexy… NO!

I walked towards her only to be stopped by Fitzgerald and Yashiro while Tsuruga wrapped her in his embrace as he glared intimidatingly.

"How dare you try to approach our lady!"

"Move aside!"

"No one gets even that close to touch her filth! Don't contaminate her."

They dare call me filth? The fact that Tsuruga Ren is hugging her shows he is pure then?

"Boys! Calm yourself."

I smirked inwardly as she approached me. I knew she was going to choose me over these guys, I am the only man in her eyes. She was only messing with me, she was definitely in love with me under the layers of hate she had for me. I know it.

She placed her hand on my face and smiled before suddenly…

-Slap-

"That was for behaving like a monster, next time don't let me see you around. I do only need men who are far above your level for me."

I think I was not only slapped in the face, I think was slapped internally. My pride and ego. It wasn't like Kyoko to do something like that at all… What have I done to change her into this woman I can no longer comprehend?

I remembered the sweet Kyoko who would make me my dinner, serve me my favourite dessert. She knew everything about me and did everything she could just to please me. Now somehow it shatters my heart and that was when I came to realize, the moment I abandoned her must have felt exactly like this.

I somehow felt I couldn't measure up to the men beside her, and I am no longer above her but playing on her same level. But because I rarely allow any associates Kyoko has been gathering one of the strongest players of this game as her friends. Now she can walk away from me and there is nothing stopping her. She would drop me like I did to her.

"Let's go boys. I am thinking of the warm shower…"

"Ohh! Can I join?"

Kyoko flicked her finger at Luke and allowed him to whimper as she walked past me as the question papers were wind-blown by their unbelievable exit. But I did look down to see what was written at the back…

NOW HERE IS A COMEBACK FROM KYOKO EAT THAT FUWA SHOUTARO!

"What… the… HELLLLLLL!"

End.

Sorry if you guys didn't like it. It was my ranting for SHO KISSING KYOKO!


End file.
